mi pensar mi sentir
by ipsy
Summary: hermione ha cometido un error hacia la persona que mas ama no sabe q hacer se siente traicionada por su mejor amiga y todo se ha vuelto gris...oneshotno olviden dejar sus reviews..D


porke al final las cosas siempre salen mal y no logro entender como es ke te pude fallar lo  
  
se kometi un error pero lo pude okultar y fingir q nada pasaba lentamente me retiraba y por  
  
el otro lado te ganabaa pero por culpa de alguien mas tuve que decir la verdad por una amenza  
  
q no queria afrontar por miedo a q ella fuera a hablar, lo supiste todo primero te pusiste serio  
  
y luego todoo se combirtio en odio un odio q me merezco pero q no lo acepto y nunka lo   
  
aceptare y me duele que de parte de ella aya traicion porke parecia q lo planeaba y   
  
disfrutaba y la ke sufria era yo se conviertieron en amigos en esos momentos mi mundo   
  
se derrivoo no podia aguantarlo cuando una lagrima por mi mejilla rodo no see ke me pasa   
  
en el fondo de mi alma aun te amo pero tu no te das cuenta para ti todo se volvio rencor   
  
y ese rencor ahora lo siento yo porke me di cuenta que ella cooperoo y no lo puedo creer   
  
porke ella se hacia llamar mi mejor amiga y al final me traicionoo tengo en mi pecho un   
  
gran dolor del cual tu no eres consiente del cual nadie se da cuentaa y lentamente voy   
  
muriendoo con este sufriir con esta agonia y junto con ello lentamente tu mirada me va   
  
matandoo todas las veces q me fuiste siguiendo cuando yo me paraba y caminaba o cuando   
  
saliamos al recreo de lejos estabas tu observando y yo segui temblando, mi corazon esta   
  
perdido entre la nada ya no se que hacer me encuentro solaa sin nadie a mi lado y ella   
  
ella siguee fingiendoo y me sigue haciendo daño porke me apoya cada vez q le cuento algo   
  
y luego me dice algo q ella ya sabia de antaño komo si esperara a que me ekivokara para   
  
verme sufrir y yo no entiendo porke si yo no le echo nadaa siempre la trate biien mi   
  
corazon esta entre la gente buscando la felicidad una felicidad que solo encontrara en otra alma no se en donde sera puede ser en la tuya puede ser en la de alguien mas pero de una cosa stoy segura es ke mi corazon no amara jamas igual y sabes no me arrepientoo de lo ke hicee sabes porke porke soy humanoo me puedo ekivokar pero asi como me ekivoko tengo derecho a ke me perdonen pero ya no sufrire por ti lo prometoo te dejare ir y espero ke seas feliz con quien quiera q estes yo no puedo asegurarte que sere feliz...   
  
para mi es imposible pero intentare sobrevivir, mis amigos se han ido no tengo a nadie mas   
  
konosko gente pero no se si me pueda volver a enamorar tengo miedo muchoo miedoo de que   
  
algoo similar pueda pasar no por lo ke yo hize sino por la traicion de un ser querido no   
  
se como hare para olvidarte star con otro no kreo todo me haria recordarte quisiera ya  
  
poder olvidarte porke tu solo sabes olvidarme y ya ke me pongo a pensar si t puedo olvidar  
  
con alguien mas porke noo si tu eres feliz con otraa yo sere feliz con otro no se kon   
  
kien pero algun dia lo enkontrare y yo misma vere porke con el no vuelva a kometer   
  
el mismo error ke contigo nunka mas lo volvere a hacer y algun dia nos reencontraremos y   
  
te daras cuentaa q mas q tu error ahora se convirtio en tu error no supiste valorar la   
  
situacion mucho menos el pedirte perdon no quisiste oirme ahora la q no quiere soy yo te   
  
daras cuenta q perdiste una oportunidad kisaa no de ser algo sino de llevar una gran   
  
amistaad pero en ese dia en ke nos volvamos a enkontrar no se como reaccionara mi corazon   
  
si latira mas fuerte al verteo si te pasara por alto y no te reconocera te mandara un frio  
  
mensaje q te dolera no se cual de las dos pueda pasar pero una kosa te aseguro q por mas  
  
q reaccione en cualkier forma el nunka te olvidara de eso stoy muy segura tampoco se   
  
komo mi cuerpo reaccionara si al verte se estremecera como siempre o sencillamente te   
  
mandara una mirada y un saludo friamente no se ke hacer no me entiendo ni a mi mismaa   
  
hoy q llevo tiempo sin verte aun puedo sentir tus miradas esas sii esas q me matan asi   
  
como tampoco puedo olvidar tu sonrisaa y hoy te quieroo mas que ayer con nadie puedo   
  
sacarte de mi mente y dia con dia sueño con volverte a ver se ke soy kulpable de mi   
  
suerte ke mi sufrimiento nno te hara volver ni en mi creer se ke te hise llorar y me   
  
arrepiento amor cuanto lo siento cad dia q pasa mas me mata tu ausencia y cuando creo ke   
  
ya te eh olvidado descubro que aun te amo 


End file.
